Meet The Players
Hello! If You're reading this you most likly have joined us on our adventure to play a semi-poular RPG alled The Overseer Project. This particular page is meant so you can meet the players you will be playing with to get a better grip on things!!! You will edit your own profile so everyone can get to know you! You can add a photo but you don't have to! If you have trouble finding your own stats go here! Haley! I'm the session's Admin. I have the access to player accounts, and if you have a problem with another player, talk to me. I don't really know what to put here. Everyone already knows me! Any problems or any questions can be directed at me, and I'll help you guys solve them! Also if you guys love me you'll wire me grist just saying *smooches* *give me grist and boondollars* Stats: *Pesterchum: gentleIdealist, simplemindedLinguaphile *Player Name: gentleIdealist *Age: 17 *Planet: Land of Song and Stars *Aspect/Title: Witch of Hope *Server Player: tootyNooty *Client Player: TBA *Sprite: Winniesprite *Type of Grist with them: Amber *Strifespecibi: Staffkind *Typing method: i can't fucing spell and i course a whole lot and dont forget thos cod dam fish puns oh my cod wowowow ouo Tyler! Stats: *Pesterchum: tootyNooty *Player Name: Tyler *Age: 17 *Planet: *Aspect/Title: Thief of Mind *Sprite: *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method: cutely uwu Cara! Stats: *Pesterchum: classicConundrum *Player Name: classicConundrum *Age: 17 *Aspect/Title: Heir of Breath *Server Player: *Client Player: *Sprite: Classycatsprite *Planet: Land of Forests and Freedom (LOFAF) *Type of Grist: Primary *Strife Specibi: Bladekind *Typing Method: Sporadic. Perfect syntax when speaking in full sentences; but sometimes she's just sort of really lazy? like honestly it just depends on her mood. //420 blaze it Quadrants: *Moirail: Daria *Matesprit: yes *Kismesis: no *Auspistice: no Daria! Stats: *Pesterchum:infeliousCelestial *Player Name:infeliousCelestial *Age:17 *Planet: Land of Conscience and Comfort (LOCAC) *Aspect/Title: Sylph of Heart *Sprite: Llamasprite *Server Player: TBA *Client Player: TBA *Type of Grist with them: Sugar Your name is DARIA and you are currently playing a game with a bunch of your friends that may or may not end the world. However, you really don't care and you would rather go an ADVENTURE '''with your companions. Your have a MOIRAIL', which is a best friend in that '''STRANGE ALIEN CULTURE' you read in HOMESTUCK, named CARA.' YOU TEND TO BE A BIT FORGETFUL', but you NEVER LEAVE PEOPLE BEHIND. You have a great intrest in SOCIAL SCIENCES, ASIAN CULTURE, AND SOCIOLOGY. You also take great pride in many OBSCURE FANDOMS like AR TONELICO, WHEN THEY CRY, ATELIER, AND MANY OTHERS. Your strifespecibi is SCYTHEKIND which is odd for a tier such as yours, which is a bit questionable, along with the BAG OF BREADCRUMBS you use as your SYLLADEX. You speak in a manner in which "you dont seem to care much about how you type as long as the person understands what you say." Dustin! Hi my name is Dustin or Izzie you can call me either. I really like cats and sweaters and Gavin. I thought up the idea for the wiki so if u hate it you should hate me as well omfg. I try to be nice but i'm really sarcastic so if i come off as mean I promise i'm not <3 Stats: *Pesterchum: determinedUnderachiever *Player Name:determinedUnderachiver *Age:16 *Planet: Land of Passion and Desire YES I KNOW ITS SEXUAL *Aspect/Title: Mage of Heart *Sprite: Spooksprite (prototyped with my cat Spook) *Type of Grist with them: Jet, Shale, Blood, Tar, Cobalt, Obsidian, Amethyst, Diamond, Star_Sapphire. *Strife Specibi:clawkind *Typing method: Catpuns such as purrfect. And cat emotes Gavin! Stats: *Pesterchum: *Player Name: *Age: *Planet *Aspect/Title: *Sprite: *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method Hayley! Stats: *Pesterchum: intellectuallyInsane *Player Name: *Age: 15 *Planet: Land of Rust and Ruins *Aspect/Title: Knight of Doom *Sprite: Jackelopesprite *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method: Calily! Stats: *Pesterchum: *Player Name: *Age: *Planet *Aspect/Title: *Sprite: *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method KK! Stats: *Pesterchum: *Player Name: *Age: *Planet *Aspect/Title: *Sprite: *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method Sara! Stats: *Pesterchum: *Player Name: *Age: *Planet *Aspect/Title: *Sprite: *Type of Grist with them: *Strife Specibi: *Typing method Avery! Stats: *Pesterchum: pipingSteampunk *Player Name: *Age: 17 *Planet: Land of ??? and ??? *Aspect/Title: Knight of Light *Sprite: *Type of Grist: *Strife Specibi: *Typing Method: Category:Basic Stats Category:Quadrants Category:Content